


Titanic

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [3]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Advey - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's turn to pick the DVD for movie night. In hindsight, Titanic was a bad idea. (Day 3 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

"Titanic?" Davey says, taking the DVD box from Adam's hands and inspecting it carefully.

"Yeah, you said you'd never seen it."

Davey curls his nose. "Yeah, because Leonardo DiCaprio is a drip and we all know how it ends - the boat sinks."

"Ship."

"Oh fuck off, Captain Pedantic."

Adam snatches the DVD back from Davey's hands and takes it into the living room, putting it in the DVD player whilst Davey gets them both a drink. He flops on the couch and kicks his feet up on the coffee table, only to have them swiped away angrily when Davey sits down beside him. "So. The ship sinks. What else happens?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" 

Davey settles down, huffily, with his feet up on Adam's lap. "Wake me up if I fall asleep, will you?"

"Sure," Adam says, running his finger along the underside of Davey's foot, making him shiver violently. 

To his credit Davey doesn't go to sleep, nor does he pick holes in the story line as he is known to when they watch Adam's choice of movie. However, when the Titanic starts sinking and the scene of the two elderly people on the bed comes on he is reduced to an uncontrollable sobbing mess, curled up against the arm of the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest.

Adam stares, not sure if he is hallucinating or not. "You okay, Dave?"

"It's so sad! They knew they'd be separated if they went for the lifeboats, so they've stayed to face it together."

Adam reaches out, squeezing Davey's knee. "Don't you care about Rose and Jack?"

"I couldn't give a flying fuck about those two spoiled brats," Davey splutters, his face a mess of tears, eye makeup and snot. "Drowning is...that's..."

His biggest fear. Adam knows that already. In hindsight, perhaps Titanic was a poor choice of movie. He scoots closer and takes Davey in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay, babe. Should we turn it off?"

Davey nods, sniffs miserably.

"Okay. Should I put Nightmare Before Christmas on again?"

Davey nods.

Adam puts two fingers under Davey's chin, tilts his head up enough to kiss his lips. They taste like tears which probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. "Or I could, you know, comfort you? In the bedroom?"

Davey nods, and lets Adam lead him upstairs.


End file.
